


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Investigators, Blood and Injury, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hwang Hyunjin, Werewolf Hyunjin, Witch Han Jisung | Han, Witch Hunters, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Stay behind me."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**4:26 PM**

"Hyunjin-ah,what did I say was the rule about going out at night again?"

Hyunjin sighed as he listened to Chan's lecture for what felt like the hunderth time."Don't go out during a full moon or when I can't control my transformation."He answered begrudgingly.Chan nodded."Exactly,and we have the same rule for Woojin-hyung and Jeongin-ah too."He said. 


End file.
